User talk:Kairi4evr
A Prank, Thanks LarryRawr Lol you fell for it! list for people who fell for this prank * * * * * * list of people who did not *Lol =D! I didn't fall for it either! There is a trick to it you know =p! LarryRawr --LarryGoesRawr! 19:54, 10 July 2009 (UTC) *You can't fool rats!--Ratonbat 20:38, 14 July 2009 (UTC) *Sorry. No fall. Meat Goomba * * Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Kairi4evr! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Hi! Welcome to the Wiki! *I'm LarryRawr! Nice to meet you! Sorry you fell for my little prank! Have fun at this wiki! --LarryGoesRawr! 18:37, 10 July 2009 (UTC) *please stop that Kairi4evr 18:39, 10 July 2009 (UTC) *Stop what Kairi4evr? =( LarryRawr --LarryGoesRawr! 18:43, 10 July 2009 (UTC) * STOP PRANKING ME! *I'm sorry Kairi4evr. That joke is always going to be on my page and it always appears there. I didn't mean any harm and it was a joke. I'm truly sorry and I hope you can forgive me =(. LarryRawr --LarryGoesRawr! 18:47, 10 July 2009 (UTC) *Oh... its ok and... tell me how to get one of those/ Kairi4evr 18:53, 10 July 2009 (UTC) *Okay =D! Go to my user page, select edit this page, and copy the first two lines of code at the top. And there you go! LarryRawr --LarryGoesRawr! 18:55, 10 July 2009 (UTC) * How do I work it though? *Check your user page. It should be there and working. LarryRawr --LarryGoesRawr! 19:02, 10 July 2009 (UTC)